Did You Take My Gum?
by toinfinityandbeyond23
Summary: Danny sees Sam chewing a very delicious type of gum, and he wants some. But he doesn't ask her for a piece.


**Um…hello there.**

**This is a oneshot I thought of at the end of my fourth class today, and I'm just now getting around to typing it. Don't ask where it came from, because I honestly don't know.**

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. I also do not own the _Bubbleliscious _franchise of bubble gum.**

_(General POV)_

Language class had come for the students at Casper High, and three in particular had Mr. Lancer as their teacher. All dreaded the class.

Sam Manson walked into the room, her normal Gothic glare set on her face. She took her seat nearest the wall. She kicked back and prepared for the overweight balding teacher to start his lecture.

A dark-skinned boy walked in the room, putting his PDA away before Mr. Lancer caught him with it. He sat down in his seat, the third on the fourth row. He took out his green notebook and waited for class to begin.

An ebony-headed boy stumbled into the room, almost tripping over his own feet. He stopped to regain his balance and proceeded to take his seat on the row next to Sam's.

The girl chuckled. "Danny, I swear, you are such a klutz."

He put on a face of mock hurt. "Wow, thanks Sam. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." He stuck his lip out in an attempt of a puppy-face, in which he knew always won Sam over.

Sam sighed and waved her hand. "Alright fine, Danny. I'm sorry." She glanced over to him. He grinned.

Mr. Lancer entered the room and a hush fell over the students. Danny sat up and began taking the notes the teacher had written on the overhead projector. Tucker sighed and began typing them into his PDA, of course, having his back turned towards Mr. Lancer's desk.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I hope he doesn't expect me to do it. That stuff is easy anyway", she thought.

Remembering she had gum in her purse, she picked it up off the floor and dug around until she found it. A green package caught her eye and she began to take a piece out. It was her favorite kind, _Bubbleliscious_.

Danny saw her take a large chunk of gum out of her purse. He watched as she slowly took off the wrapper, trying to make as little noise as possible. She put it into her mouth and began to chew it slowly.

Sam saw Danny watching her and shook her head. "If he wants some, he'll ask for it", she thought. Minutes passed and he never did. Sam shrugged.

And all through the remainder of the school day, Danny never asked Sam for any gum. And Tucker never knew about it.

The last bell of the day rang, and the two met at their lockers.

"I'm surprised you never asked me for gum", she remarked, sliding her history book in her locker. She looked it over and shut it, turning her attention to Danny.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know either. But I do want some, just not now." He put a notebook in the locker, shut it, and twisted the knob.

Sam furrowed her brow. "Why does he not want some now?" she thought. She shook her head and said, "Come on, Danny. Let's get out of here."

Danny nodded and followed Sam out of the building. "Want to go to the park?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Sure."

The pair decided to walk, and Sam could not get why Danny never asked for gum out of her head. "That is so unlike him. Normally he'd be on his knees begging for some!" she thought.

Danny knew what Sam was thinking about. "She is still trying to figure out why I didn't want gum. I didn't think it was that big of a deal", he thought. The teen chuckled internally.

They stopped at a large oak tree where the trio always sat. Danny settled himself down, propping up against the tree trunk. He patted the ground next to him, telling Sam to sit.

She nodded and smoothed out her skirt and sat down next to Danny. He could smell the scent of watermelon coming from Sam's mouth. "Mmm…watermelon", he thought. "That'll be good."

The two sat in silence for quite a while, simply just enjoying each other's company and the scenes around them. Sam blew a rather large bubble, knowing that Danny would ask for gum then.

"She thinks she's tempting", Danny thought. He smiled slightly.

"Hey Sam?"

Sam turned, still chewing on her gum. "Yeah?" The smell of watermelon reached Danny's nose again, and he inhaled it the best he could before it went away.

"Do you mind…if I try something?" He had a glint in his eye that Sam had never seen before.

She furrowed her brow. "Sure…I guess."

Danny slid his hand on the left side of her cheek. Sam's heart pounded. He neared her and she did the same.

They locked their lips together. Fireworks were exploding behind Sam's eyes. "Mmmeymm!"

Danny drew back slowly, the same glint in his eye. Sam noticed she had no gum in her mouth. She looked at him. "Did you take my gum?"

In response Danny blew a large bubble, then popped it in Sam's face. "Yeah."

Her mouth dropped. "Daniel Scott-"

His eyes widened at the use of his middle name. He got up, still chewing on Sam's gum. Danny started running across the park, Sam hot on his heels. "I want my gum back!"

Tucker was sitting on a park bench, trying, yet again, unsuccessfully to seduce another girl. She was turned away from him, and the sight of Sam chasing Danny made him forget about her for about a span of thirty seconds.

"Danny…?" he began. Danny had a grin on his face like he'd just done something oh-so-deliciously wrong. A rant of laughter was Tucker's answer.

Sam was not far behind, but seeing the confused look on Tucker's face, she stopped. "He took my gum! He _took_ it! And I want it back!"

Tucker blinked, trying to comprehend what Sam had just told him. He watched as she continued to chase Danny around the park over a piece of gum.

"Lovebirds", he said aloud. The girl had already made a secret getaway, so Tucker was alone. He sat back on the bench and stared at the sky.

**This was just a short oneshot I wrote today. _Bubbleliscious _is my favorite brand of gum, so I couldn't resist. And I bet you can't resist reviewing either! Um…I have…gum?**


End file.
